


Missing

by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Number Five | The Boy Whump, siblings fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry
Summary: Five has been shot.To try and keep him awake, Klaus tells him about the different ways in which they missed him when he was gone.Angst and fluff, Five whump and helpful Klaus.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Diego Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & The Hargreeves (Umbrella Academy)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 457





	Missing

“Five... Hey, hey, eyes on me, Five!” Klaus said, his worry verging on panic.

They were in the back of a van, as Diego drove at such a speed that he was probably breaking the speed of light or something.

“You have to apply more pressure!” Ben screamed in his ear. Klaus really did, but damn, he didn’t want hurt Five any more. Every time he did Five screamed or closed his eyes in pain, and Klaus’ heart was breaking into little pieces.

Some rogue Commission assassins had tracked him down, angry at the disappearance of the board of directors and of so many of their partners afterwards. The new direction didn’t allow them to be as bloody and brutal as they wanted, and they needed to express their anger with someone.

There had been a note with a time and al place, telling Five that they had information he would want to know. That this was a one-of-a-kind chance to find some uncovered truths about him and the untapped potential of his powers. Diego didn’t want him to go alone, and Klaus had been bored, so they joined.

When they arrived there, there had been not even a pretence of information.

They just opened fire.

Klaus had ducked, Diego had been grazed in a arm and on his side, and Five... Well, he’d been their target. And he’d ended up with three bullets in him. On the stomach, on the shoulder, on a leg.

And now Klaus had to apply pressure as his brother bled out in the back of a van. He needed to find some way to keep him awake, or they would be in a lot of trouble.

“Do you know, Fivey Five, that I once used your blood to try and summon you back? There was some bloody cloth in your room and I was really willing to try anything. I would ask every spirit of every witch, everyone in the world of spirit to see if they could help me find you, I missed you so much, I even asked the scariest ones”

Somewhere in the depths of Five’s light-headedness and pain, the thought felt nice. He’d spent so long missing his family... But them missing _him_ still felt a bit foreign, a bit impossible. He was always so rude and conceited... what was there to miss?

“... y’ missed me?”

“I missed you so much, buddy. You were the only one that stood up to dad, and to Luther. You said what we were all thinking, but didn’t have the... balls to say. You were the bravest of us, and sometimes I wanted to cry when I passed next to your room. Sometimes I did cry. A lot of times, actually.”

Five’s stomach wound was bleeding again. Dammit, he’d just bandaged that up! He couldn’t apply pressure everywhere at the same time! Taking his left hand from the shoulder, Klaus applied pressure there again, elliciting a small moan of pain from Five, and some fresh tears.

“And it wasn’t just me! Ben also literally cried for days, like a big baby. _Oh, yeah!_ And he read up on like quantum physics and stuff to see if you might have had an accident or something, and on how to fix it. _Yeah, you’re right._ He wanted to learn to time travel too, to find you. He missed having you to talk. Like a lot.”

Five’s eyes were about to close. There was so much blood, blood on the seat, blood all over Klaus (his hands, his hands were dripping), blood on the floor of the car, blood everywhere, red red red

“You know about Vanya leaving the lights on, and leaving you food, right? She was super affected. She mentioned you almost every day, and even talked back to dad a couple of times to try and do more things to look for you.”

“Sh’... did?”

“She did! And Diego actually snook out a couple of times to go to the police, ask “how his brother’s case was going, what leads they had”. And you know how severe dad was with people getting out of the house without permission!”

“Tried to investigate myself, too.” Diego shouted, from the front. “Me, Ben and Vanya tried to find clues or something. I pretended not to care as much as them, but I really missed you too, buddy.”

Five wanted to speak, but felt too light-headed.

“Tht’s... that’s...”

“We’re losing him!” Ben’s voice said, anxious, unheard except for Klaus, who now had his hands on Five’s leg, that was bleeding too heavily. Fuck, fuck, fuck! There was no way to make a transfusion in the back of that van, right? “Tell him about Allison.” Bne suggested.

“Oh, yeah! Allison rumoured dad, and Luther was super mega pissed. She wanted to know that he hadn’t done anything bad to you, and then rumoured her to not touch your bedroom and put up missing flyers, even if we all knew you may not be in, like our year, but. She missed you too, you were always challenging everyone, you were fun....”

“I...m’ss you...”

“Yeah, we know you missed us too, buddy. But the time for missing is over, ok? You have to hold on.”

Five was so fucking pale, and he was not going to stay conscious for much longer... A now corporeal Ben was holding on to shoulder and stomach, as Klaus focused on the leg. Good. The more help, the better.

“How much longer, Diego?”

“A minute! Seconds!”

Klaus breathed. Would that be enough? Would the doctors be able to help him?

“You can’t leave us again, all right? I don’t have the strength to miss you again, Five. It hurt too much.”

As they arrived to the entrance of the hospital Diego started shouting and took their brother in his arms (so bloody, so much blood, and Five was unconscious now, UNCONSCIOUS!), Klaus felt that lump in his throat overpower him and he was suddenly crying.

“He’ll be fine, right, Ben? He’ll make it.”

“Of course he will. He’s stubborn like that.”

And he did make it, even though if he didn’t remember much of the ride to the hospital. As he lay on his bed, getting some blood transfusions and with three new scars after a good five hours of surgery, he tried to piece it back together. Something from that ride felt important.

He just remembered pieces of Klaus’ voice (the same Klaus that had climbed inside his hospital bed and was now next to him lightly snoring) and maybe Diego (snoring in a chair in front of his bed, dead to the world) telling him... Something about how he’d been missed?

Five smiled, despite the woozyness and the blurriness in his head from painkillers, the conversation coming back to him. Yeah, he’d been missed. Diego had risked punishment. Vanya mentioned him constantly. Ben read up on quantum physics, Allison dared rumour dad.

It had been bad, being alone, and he’d so badly wanted to see the others again...

It was nice knowing, that somewhere sometime, the others had wanted to see him too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you did, please do say so! You know you want to comment ;)


End file.
